every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Gigi Rueda
Personality Gigi is overall a loving person who can be annoying. She is very nosy and is always filming her friends and family. She is also Naive and acts without thinking. Every time she messes up she dose her best to fix it or cope with the consequences. Teen Pregnancy Gigi had only been dating Pete for a month when she feel pregnant. She found out she was pregnant on the first day of tenth grade, August 17th 2005 when she was 15 years old. SHe had taken a pregnancy test at school in the nurses office. The next day Gigi told her mother who stated her boyfriend would not stay with her once he knew. During the second month of her pregnancy Gigi told her friends she had no idea what she was going to. She had also not yet told her boyfriend she was pregnant. She decided it was best not to tell which lead to aruging about it with her brother. In the end her brother went behind her back and told him which resulting in Pete leaving Gigi. During the third month of her pregnancy Gigi went to desperate mesures to get Petes attention. She went live on her school blog where she talked about how rude it was for guys to leave when their girl friends fell pregnant. She then stated to Pete he had a second chance to be apart of their child's life, this told the whole school the Gigi was preganant. Though she didn't seem to care about this since she told Diego "It dosen't matter, they'll all find out anyways." The next she day she revealed to Andi she was thinking of giving her baby up for adoption becuase of Pete's attitude. She asked Andi for her opionon on the matter, she had originaly gone to the nurses office for Lily's opinon. During the fourth month od her pregnancy she had had enough of Pete avoiding her. She decided to corner him on his way to swim practice. She revealed to him she had decided to keep the baby and offered him a last chance to be apart of their childs life. Again Pete declined and told Gigi to leave him alone and to keep him out of it. During the sixth month of her pregnancy Gigi found out she was having a son. Though she had hoped for a daughter for the greater chance the child would grow up to love cameras and reporting. However she was just as happy it was a boy and told herself a boy could also love those things. During the seventh month of her pregnancy Gigi bought all the items her son would need. She had to use Maddie's money and felt guilty doing so, but she couldn't afford much on her own. The following month she named her son Shawn Canon Rueda, and found out the reason why Pete had left her. Gigi went into labour on April 13th at ten a.m. Motherhood The first year of motherhood At the age of sixteen, Gigi gave birth to her son Shawn on Thursay, April 16th 2006 through a planned C-section. At noon the following day Gigi was able to bring Shawn home for the first time, she lived with her parents. During the entire car ride home Gigi had to listen to Shawn cry and tried many things to calm him down that didn't work. When she arrived home Shawn fell asleep and she took the opertunity to have a nap herself. She got to sleep for half an hour before Shawn wook her up wanting to be fed, she found it annoying that her son took a long time to drink from his bottle. During the first night Gigi was having diffiuclty getting Shawn to sleep. After trying many things she finaly got him to sleep by putting on a lulaby on youtube. During that night she got up with Shawn every half hour for feedings and changes, each time she filmed him. Then that Sunday Gigi took Shawn with her to a cafe where she met up with her friends. Luckily Shawn remianed quiet. When she was asked if she ever wanted anymore kids she said no because the labour had been trumatizing and she never wanted to have a newborn again. Gigi was present for Shawn's one month update with nurse Lily. She was told Shawn needed to sleep longer periods of time during the night and learn how to self sooth. To improve her own health Gigi was told to take some time to herself everyday and to nap when Shawn napped. Gigi was present for Shawn's two month update with nurse Lily. She learned everything was fine with Shawn. During this update Gigi revealed she knew where Pete was but wasn't going to go looking for him because he had made his deccison not to be apart of her and Shawn's life. Mothers day Gigi celebrated her first mother's day on May fourteenth 2006. She arranged for her parents to babysitt Shawn so she could go out with her mom friends: Emma, Maddie, Katie and Andi. She went with them to a resteraunt then tagged along to go see a movie. During the evening she didn't speak about her son or about motherhood. Life outside of motherhood ''' ''school'' Gigi went back to school on May 13th 2006, a month after having her son Shawn. Gigi had to bring Shawn with her to school and too all of her classes. Though she didn't have any problems during classes, she was late to her second class becuase she was feed Shawn. At lunch she did her usual bloging while looking after Shawn as well as her niece Emily. In June 2006 Gigi admitted to nurse Lily that school was becoming very stresfull and that her grades were slipping. ''Her blog'' In private school, in her pre teen years, Gigi had a her first school blog. When she entered high school she abandonded it and created a new one for this school. In grade ten she continued it after having her son and this is how she usually spent her lunch hour. '''Friends In June 2006 as a favour to Maddie, Gigi attended Sophie's 15th birthday party